In the Murder House
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Lincoln Loud gets pissed off when Bun Bun gets destroyed by one of his sisters recklessness. He soon goes of the deep edge and does something he may regret, but be unable to change, or unable to fix. What will happen to Lincoln? Will they find out he did it?
1. Goodbye, Bitch

**Yes, I am doing something besides South Park. Get over it.**

"Bun Bun!" Lincoln shouted as Lynn and Luna tossed his stuffed rabbit back and forth like a football. "Give him back! He doesn't like to be tossed back and forth!" Lincoln cried. "Alright bro, here you g..." Luna was interrupted as Lynn snatched Bun Bun away from her and ran. "Tackle me, Linc!" Lynn shouted. "Hey, what did the fish say to the fisherman? TACKLE ME! Get it?" Luan joked.

Lincoln chased after Lynn and finally caught her, but the impact threw Bun Bun out of her hands and into the fireplace. "Ohhhh..." Lynn muttered in guilt. "Not cool, sis." Luna said to Lynn angrily. "I guess you can say that rabbit is well cooked! Hahaha" Luan chuckled, trying to hide her anger. "BUN BUN, NO!" Lincoln said tearfully.

In the parents room: "Lynn Jr, you are grounded until you buy Lincoln a new stuffed rabbit." Lynn Loud, Sr said demanding. "Aww come on dad, it's just a stupid rabbit, besides, he's 11, he's too old for a stupid stuffed animal anyway." Lynn explained. "I don't want to hear it." Rita Loud said, raising her hand. "Fine, I'll work on getting him another stupid rabbit!" Lynn said with anger, slamming the door shut. "Stupid rabbit, he's 11, this is such bullshit. He's to old for a damn stuffed animal." Lynn muttered.

"Uh-oh, Lana, better hide your stuffed animals, here comes Lynn the stuffed animal killer!" Lola chattered, mocking Lynn. "Yeah Lynn, you should apologize. Your lucky he wasn't older then you when you did that, or he would beat you into a human pretzel!" Lana said, trying to convince Lynn. "I'm hearing about a human pretzel, where is it at?" Leni asked. "Leni, you retard, that was just an expression. They are just upset over Lincoln's sleeping, comfort device." Lisa said.

Everyone looked at Lisa. "His stuffed animal." She explained, 67 percent annoyed. Lincoln was on his bed, crying. "Poor Bun Bun! He was just an innocent stuffed rabbit I had since I was 7!" Lincoln said, a little loud. "You okay in here bro?" Luna said, overhearing. "Luna, can I sleep in your bed?" Lincoln asked. "Uhh, okay bro." She said, with sympathy. Lincoln prepared to sleep with Luna and Luan until he got another Bun Bun, which they figured would be forever, but it was the least they could do.

" _I got it figured out! When we are all asleep, i'm going to Lynn's room and i'm gonna take her out!"_ Lincoln thought, evilly. Soon, when everyone was asleep, at 12:27 P.M, Lincoln went to his room, and found the rifle that his father gave him for when they went hunting when Lincoln was 9, and walked into Lynn's room. He pointed the gun at a sleeping Lynn, who was snoring loud, like usual.

She then woke up, and bounced back a little. "Lincoln? Is that you? What are you doing? She said, scared, but at very low volume. "Die, bitch!" Lincoln said, as he shot Lynn in the head with his silenced Rifle.


	2. No witnesses

Lincoln was soon back in Luna and Luan's bed, asleep after the 'deed' was finished. After he killed his sister, he hid the gun in the closet, like it was before, and made Lynn's body look like a death from natural causes (The bullet wound in her head was covered by her hair) and had immediately went back to sleep in Luna and Luan's bed. He was pretty sure Lucy was asleep and didn't worry too much about it. He fell asleep quickly.

11:23: Lincoln, Luna and Luan were immediately woken up by a scream from Lynn and Lucy's room. "Oh shit." He thought. He and Luna walked into the room. Him and pretty much all of his sisters saw Lucy shaking, with her hands on her head. They all freaked out when they saw the body. "L...Lynn?" Lori said, approaching her lifeless body, with a tremble in her voice. She felt her pulse, and immediately saw the blood. "GET MOM AND DAD!" Lori screamed to Lola.

In the parents room: Lynn Sr and Rita were awake, watching Full House, when Lola came in screaming. "MOM, DAD, ITS LYNN! SHE'S NOT MOVING!" Lola screamed. Immediate fear was shown in the parents faces, as they got up and began running to her room, faster then anyone Lola had seen before. Eventually they reached the scene.

Rita immediately started crying, and Lynn Sr started speaking, in worry "L..L..Lynn honey...c..can you hear me? Please honey, say something! SAY SOMETHING" he said, with noticeable tears. All of the Loud sisters were crying and showed immediate fear.

Eventually, an ambulance arrived. Mr and Mrs Loud were the only ones near the ambulance with the paramedics. "How... what... is my daughter okay?" Rita said, barely able to make words. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Loud. Your daughter passed away last night in her sleep." A paramedic told her.

Those words seemed like a stab to the heart to Rita and Lynn Sr, who both began tearfully replying "w...we understand." The paramedic replied "It would be best to not tell the young ones, just try to tell them that Lynn had to go somewere for a long time."

It had been 2 weeks since this incident. The family was still very sad, but the children had to go back to school. "Hey Lincoln, were have you been?" Clyde said, meeting with Lincoln on their way to school. "I saw an ambulance at your house." He also said. "My sister Lynn died." He told him, with fake sadness. "Oh my god... no... Lincoln are you alright? I'm here if you need to talk!" Clyde said with complete shock.

"It's alright Clyde. Thank you for your sympathy. I just... I can't believe it. And poor Lucy, she was in her room as well. Poor girl, she's only eight." Lincoln replied, with fake sympathy and concern for his eight year old sister Lucy. "I'm really sorry for your loss. I'm glad it wasn't Lori though. How are your other sisters doing?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln thought about it. A bunch of pussies, he thought. "They are all shocked. Poor Lynn, she was only thirteen. Some of the other girls, like Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily probably don't even know about it." Lincoln told him with fake sadness and concern. "Poor Lily, she's gonna grow up without one of her sisters, that's gonna be a horrible future for her." Clyde said, with a tear on his face.

After school: Lincoln went to his room and laid on his bed. He thought about how Lynn looked, right before he killed her. He had an evil smile at thought of her, asleep, and then waking up to a rifle in her face, crying, quietly begging for him to put it down, that she wouldn't tell. And then her whole life, her thirteen years of life, ended with a sudden pull to the trigger. He leered at the thought.

Soon Lincoln went to sleep. "Luna, I miss Lynn." Luan said with sadness. "Me too. She was a good person. She made a lot of mistakes, and lost Lincoln's respect a few weeks ago, but death was way harsh for her." Luna said, tearfully. "Wait, you don't think Lincoln had anything to do with her death, do you?"Luan asked.

Lincoln was fake asleep in the bed. Luna looked over at him. "What are you talking about? That is fucking crazy. Are you out of your mind? Lincoln would never do something like that. What makes you think he would do something like that?!" Luna replied, trying to be quiet. "Lucy told me she saw him in her room the night Lynn died. And if you think about it, they were very pissed off about that whole Bun Bun incident."Luan told Luna, with fear.

"Luan, do you hear yourself right now? Besides, I don't think my bro had anything to do with her death. Now go to sleep, Luan." Luna said. Lincoln overheard the whole thing. He knew what had to be done at this point. He had the perfect plan. He was fast asleep. "No Lincoln! Please don't! I'm your sister! Just don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone! I swear!" Lynn pleaded. Lincoln chuckled at her fear. "Die, bitch!" He said, pulling the trigger and putting and end to Lynn Loud Jr.

Lincoln woke up. He looked at the clock. 12:27 P.M. "Oh shit." He thought. This is when I killed Lynn. He looked over and saw that Luna and Luan were asleep. He got up and went to Lucy's room. He looked and saw the bed that Lynn slept in. He pictured her bloody, lifeless face that night. How glad he was to get rid of her. He then went back to Luna and Luan's room, nearly tripping over one of Luna's guitars.

The next morning, Lincoln went to the kitchen and got some Boo Berry cereal. Typical breakfast. He was glad it was Saturday. He saw Lisa. "Mother, I would enjoy something with vitamin D." She asked. Lincoln saw Lucy. He walked to her. "Hey Luce, mom wanted you to go check the storage building. She thinks some raccoons are living in there." Lincoln lied. "Alright, brother. Sigh" she left and went outside. The storage shed is pretty far away, and it is in the woods. Lincoln grabbed a steak knife from the counter and tailed her until they were far enough from the house.

Lucy finally made it to the shed. She wanted to read one of her princess pony comic's inside, since it's far enough from the house. Lincoln caught up to her. "Hello, Lucy." Lincoln said, making her jump, and turn around. He immediately shoved the knife into her emo stomach, and yanked it out. He watched her fall to the ground, coughing. "Why, brother?" She said, with tears and sadness. "Sorry Luce, you know too much. Time to die." Lincoln grabbed her neck, and choked her until she stopped struggling and breathing. He drug her body by the hair to behind a nearby tree, and slashed her neck with the knife. He buried the knife under some dirt.

Two of the Loud sisters are dead.


	3. A Comedian's Last Laugh

**Enjoy cliffhangers? I've got plenty.**

Lincoln knew he was F-U-C-K-E-D after what he did to Lucy. The family though Lynn died of something sport related, but they would notice that their 8 year old emo daughter Lucy was gone. They can't notice, Lucy hides all the time. Lincoln thought to himself, walking home. Besides, if I go back now and pretend nothing happened, they probably won't notice anything.

He quietly entered the house. He saw Lola and Lana watching the Spongebob Squarepants Movie. "Little bastards." Lincoln thought. He entered his room and laid down. "Knock Knock" he heard Luan say, at his doorstep. He walked to answer it. "Oh my god, who's there?" He said sarcastically. "Lincoln, this is important." Luan said. Damn, he thought. Luan is never serious.

"Lincoln, i'm worried about you. We need to talk. Lucy told me she saw you in her room when Lynn died, and we haven't seen her all day." Luan explained. "Typical Lucy, she's probably hiding and reading her poems again." He said, trying to play it cool. "Lincoln, I noticed how you and Lynn were acting right before she died. I remember you were really upset over what happened to your stuffed rabbit. Isn't it suspicous that you two were furious at each other right before she died?" Luan explained. Oh shit, Lincoln thought. Busted.

"Luan, do you hear yourself? You think I would murder one of my sisters over a stuffed rabbit? Or murder anyone at all?! Your insane." Lincoln said, lying. "Lincoln, I didn't say you had anything to do with it I just asking if you knew anything about what happened." she said. Crap, she's pointing out all of the suspicous stuff and evidence, and this guilt isn't helping. I need to get her out of here without making it look suspicous.

"YOUR SAYING I KILLED LYNN!? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lincoln yelled, lying. He saw tears in her eyes as he yelled at her, in her face. "L...Lincoln I..." She cried, but was interrupted. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He said, which made her leave the room. "AND DON'T YOU COME BACK!" He screamed at her. He slammed the door shut. Was that believable? He hoped so. He needed this suspicion off his chest. He laid down. "Lincoln honey, open this door." He heard his mother. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Lincoln, are you okay?" His mother asked.

"M..mom Luan was saying I killed Lynn! S...she was making me cry!" He said, faking sadness and lying. "Why that little... I figured she started this. Lincoln, please do not swear. I understand you were mad, but try not to let that slip out, okay?" She said. Lincoln laid back down. Haha, that little bitch Luan thought she would win this round. But we will see who will have the last laugh. He laughed, evilly. He heard in the other room Rita scolding Luan.

"LAUN, HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO YOUR BROTHER? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS HE IS GOING THROUGH?! HIS SISTER DIED! OUR DAUGHTER IS DEAD, AND YOUR GONNA SAY HE KILLED HER?!" His mother said with fury. "MOM! She was my sister too! I never said that, I just..." she was interrupted. "I don't want to hear it! Your grounded. Do not leave your room unless we say so." Rita finished. Luan was very sad. She didn't mean what she said. She regretted talking to Lincoln about that at all. Lincoln was just said that since Lynn died, she wouldn't be able to get him another stuffed rabbit.

Lincoln went into Lucy's room before bed, and looked around. He nearly tripped over the sculpture she called 'Edwin'. Ew, he thought. He knew she liked to kiss that sculpture. He grabbed it. Luan, we are gonna see who gets the last laugh, you fucking bitch. Lincoln thought evilly. He went to bed, with Luna, but Luan wanted to leave the room when she saw him. "Asshole" she muttered under her breath. "Hey bro. You seen Lucy? Mom was wondering where she was." Luna asked. "I don't know. Ask Luan. Oh wait. She will probably joke about that too." Lincoln mocked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Luna asked, curiously. "Forget I said anything. Goodnight." Lincoln said.

Luna and Luan stayed awake. When they were sure he was asleep (faking it, still) they looked at each other. "Are you sure he did it?" Luna asked her sister. "Positive. I know why he got me in trouble. I know why he kicked me out of the room." Luan explained. "Luan, y...your joking. I mean, your a comedian. It's just another one of your jokes, r...right?" Luna asked, hoping by some chance it was a joke. "I'm serious. If it was a joke, even I would agree it was in poor taste." Luan replied. "Oh Lincoln..." Luna replied, with tears rolling from her eyes, and her voice cracking. "We've gotta tell mom and dad." Luan said.

"No, we can't. He could be innocent. I really think he is. I don't care what proof you have, he's our brother, and i'm not just gonna do that to him." Luna argued quietly with Luan. "Ugh, you are an utter waste!" Luan said, pissed off. The two eventually went back to bed. Once again, Lincoln heard everything.

It was morning. Lincoln followed Luan secretly. He was trying his best to take her out, but at the best time. He was holding Lucy's sculpture, Edwin, and he hid in various locations. Eventually, he gave up and went to watch tv with Lola and Leni. "Hey Lincoln" Lola said. "Hey there, Lola." He replied. He sat down on the couch. Ugh, Teen Titans Go, again. Don't these two ever get tired of watching this show? They seem to be watching reruns. He saw Lori. "Hey Lori, were are you going?" Lincoln asked, not really caring. "I gotta go to work. My schedule is really weird nowadays."Lori replied.

Soon, the house was empty. The parents were at work, Lisa was at a science fair, Leni is being a makeup hog, Lola and Lana were watching the TV (or fighting over the remote) Lily was asleep, Luan and Luna were here. Lincoln waited patiently, so that his 'prey' would approach at the perfect time. Eventually, Luan went upstairs. Lincoln quietly followed. Soon, she looked under the bed for Mr. Coconuts and then, Lincoln hit her on the head with Edwin. He saw her fall to the ground, and a pool of blood under her head.

It was 2 hours before he heard Luna scream. He went upstairs, along with pretty much everyone else. "Oh my god!" Lana screamed. "Lucy just hit her on the head with Edwin!" Luna screamed. "Who's Edwin?" Leni asked. Eventually the parents got home, and then took Luan to the hospital. Lincoln knew all about it. He was reading comics in Luna's bed, 'not wanting to be alone at a time like this' according to Luna, so that's why he was in her room. Luna walked in, but didn't really say anything. The two were sitting in bed, with along awkward silence, until Luna broke it. "I wonder if chunk is alright" she said. "What?" Lincoln asked. "I haven't seen him in forever. I just wanna know if he's okay." She said.

Lincoln didn't wanna kill Luna. He kinda liked her, in a way. She was nice to him, and disagreed with Luan's (true) accusations. He knew that if the time came, he would take her out, but she would probably be the one he would be the saddest about killing. Soon, it was bedtime. Lincoln snuck out of bed, and rode his bicycle to the hospital. He snuck into the room that Luan was in and she was in a coma, and he walked up to her and said "Hey Luan, wanna hear a joke? Your life." He then unplugged her life support, killling her. He immediately plugged it back up, to avoid any suspicion.


	4. A Ruined Family

**This will probably be my longest, saddest, unexpected, cliffhangered story.**

Lincoln smiled at Luan's corpse for a few seconds before quickly leaving the hospital and riding his bike home. He snuck in through a window. He would stop at nothing to walk free, even if it involved wiping out his entire family. "Oh, hey Linky." Leni said, as he walked into the living room. God I hate her, He thought. "LUCY, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" He heard his mother scream. He thought a plan. They would think she was responsible for for what happened to Luan, and that she was hiding, and not dead in the woods.

Hours later, the family was aware of what happened to Luan. Lincoln was still untouched by her death, and was smiling about how he killed the comedian. He knew Luna was involved with what happened to Bun Bun, but did not want to kill her. At least not yet. He scratched Luan off the list. Lincolns family was searching for Lucy. He hoped they wouldn't find the 8 year olds nearly decapitated body anytime soon. He laid on his bed, and played WWE 2K16. It had been 7 hours later. He was getting hungry. "Kids, get in VanZilla. We're going to Pizza Hut." This made Lincoln nearly jump in excitement.

He looked at the three empty seats, that would normally be occupied by Lynn, Lucy or Luan. Lincoln sat next to Lisa and Lori. Normally, his sisters and parents would be excited and nearly crazy for a Pizza Hut dinner, but instead, they were still depressed. "You bunch of pussies." Lincoln uttered out, very quietly.

Lincoln hated the seating arrangement. The house seemed empty without Lynn and Luan, but for the most part, Lucy was unnoticeable. The family was waiting for her to get in the car, but decided to leave without her. They still had no idea. Lincoln was thinking about somehow causing the van to crash, and kill his entire family. He decided, HELL no. Lily was sitting on moms lap, Lori was too the left of Lincoln, Lisa was to the right. Luna was behind him, Lana, Leni and Lola were behind her. Damn, Luna was empty, poor girl. On the way there, He was watching his sisters. Leni was getting pissed off at Lana, Lola was about to beat up Lana, Lisa was busy naming off ways of disaster, Lori was busy telling Bobby about her depression, Luna was listening to dream on by Aerosmith, and Lincoln was just waiting.

Eventually, they arrived, and the family ordered 5 Pepperoni pizzas, and soon, they finished. Lincoln ate like a pig, and ate nearly 17 slices. The family left soon after. Lisa kept stalking Lincoln. She just wouldn't leave him alone. Eventually he responsed "Why the fuck are you following me, you retard?!" Lisa seemed shocked. "Correction, I am not a retard. You are likely a murder." She replied. "Listen here Lisa, i'm 11, and your 4. I don't have time for your childish bull crap. So back the fuck off, before I get mom." He replied venomously. "I don't have a response to your ignorance, currently. I'm out of here." She said, leaving the room.

Lincoln immediately entered her room and sabotaged her science equipment. "We are gonna see if your smart enough to survive this one." He said to himself. He left the room soon after. He waited for hours, before she entered it. He had sabotaged her chemistry set, and had rigged her other equipment as well. As soon as she poured the blue liquid into the orange liquid, Lincoln heard a loud BOOM! from the room. A deed is done. He immediately walked to the room and saw the door was charred and cracked, and smelt smoke from the room. Wow, that was easy.

Once again, pussie family mourning, funeral, depression, blah blah blah. Lincoln went to bed. He saw Luna looked at him funny, but he didn't give a fuck. He saw her crying, but still didn't care. Eventually, he decided to try and comfort her. It was the least he could do, besides not murder her like he did his sisters. "Oh Lincoln...Th...the...the family is dying... we are all dying...one by...o...o...one!" She said, with her voice cracking. He hugged her, and held her and patted her on the back. "There there Luna, your big brother will protect you. I'm gonna make sure no one else gets killed." He lied. The two went to sleep peacefully.

The next morning, Lincon woke up and made a shocking discovery. He saw Leni, hung from a noose, and the chair kicked over. "Well, shit." He thought. He decided to do something that would hopefully not break his cover. "MOM! MOM! ITS LENI! COME QUICK!" Again, another Loud sister dead, another funeral, same godfucking grieving process. This time, Lincoln heard from the vent, Lori talking to Bobby, in a whisper. She was in the bathtub, talking quietly. "Bobby, I think my brother Lincoln is involved in all of this." She said. Oh fuck. You know what this means?

Lincoln felt fire inside of him, and ran to the bathroom, and kicked the door open. Lori screamed, and accidently dropped her phone in the tub. She died, quickly. Lana saw the whole thing. She covered her mouth and began running for mom. Lincoln caught up to her, and knocked her over, and choked her to death. Lincoln left the area soon after. Only 3 Loud sisters were alive. He went and saw lily in her crib, wide awake. "Hello Lily. I would never hurt an infant. Remember this face. Your whole life will be filled by loss, depression, and sadness. One day, you will grow up. I want you to remember this day, Lily Loud." He told her. He left the room afterwords.

He saw Luna, packing everything in her room. "Luna, what are you doing?" He asked. "Lincoln, I can't stand to be with my family during a crisis like this. Chunk said I could live with him." She said, sadly. "I can't let you leave, Luna." Lincoln said. Luna looked confused but caught on quickly. She tried to run, but Lincoln punched her, and then grabbed her guitar, and slammed it across her head, knocking her to the ground. He turned his head to the right and closed his eyes as he slammed the guitar on her head 37 times. He finally looked, and nothing was left of her head expect for eyes, bits of skull, brain and a bunch of blood. It was a mess.

Lincoln felt sad for killing Luna, he liked her a little bit. He didn't notice that Lola told mom, and he hear sirens, and began to run for the backdoor. Lola grabbed him, and started attacking him. "YOU KILLED LUNA!" She screamed. Lincoln was glad she had no idea he killed everyone else except for Leni. He was easily able to counter her, and he grabbed some scissors and aimed for her head, but she was able to block it with her hand, but it still punctured her hand. She cried in pain. Lynn Sr tackled Lincoln and held him on the ground. Lincoln elbowed him in the head, making his nose bleed. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He yelled. Lincoln easily made it out the front door, but police surrounded him.

Police took Lincoln away. He said to his mom "I will see you 15 years from now." His mother responded. "Lincoln baby, what happened to you?! What drove you this way?!" She asked. "Lynn Jr." He responded. Those were Lincoln's last words, before he went to Juvi for the next 15 years, for attempted murder, assault. He however, was not charged for a single murder.


	5. What happened to Lincoln

**The Murder House story ain't finished.**

Lincoln waited in the Stoner Lake Juvenile bus. He hated living in the town of South Park. There was so much crime that the police was super strict. He was going to juvi. He looked at the blonde kid sitting next to him. "What are you in for?" Lincoln asked. "Tried to kill a little fucker named Stan Marsh and his group of homos." The boy said with anger. "Really? Unsuccessful?" Lincoln asked with interest. "What the fuck does it matter to you, albino hair?" The kid replied with anger. "Woah, chill out. Listen I'm in here because I killed nearly my entire family." Lincoln replied. "Really? Look I'm sorry about what I said. I thought you were one of them weak little bitches, arrested for shoplifting or something." The boy said, apologizing.

"What's your name, kid?" Lincoln asked. "My name is Jimmy Lucas." he said. "I'm Lincoln. Lincoln Loud." Lincoln replied. Jimmy immediately looked surprised. "Wait, aren't you related to Leni Loud, Lynn Loud, and Luna Loud?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah, they weren't all. I had a lot of sisters. There was also Lori, Lucy, Luan, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily." Lincoln replied. "I knew those three. They went to my school. Lynn was always hanging around with Kenny McCormick. I wanted to kill that bitch. She hanging with one of my worst enemies. Fucking hated her. And Luna always talked about fucking rock music from the godamn 1970s." Jimmy added. "I killed them." Lincoln told Jimmy.

"Really? What'd they do to piss you off?" Jimmy asked. "My main target was Lynn, I killed her bitch ass because she was always bullying me and she ruined my stuffed rabbit. So I fucking shot her in her sleep. Then my stupid emo sister Lucy told Luan she saw me, so I killed her. I kept killing them till only two lived. Then my fucking dad caught me trying to kill one of them, so he called the police and her I am." Lincoln added. "Damn, it looks like your here forever." Jimmy added. "Actually, I'm here for 15 years." Lincoln corrected him. "What a coincidence, me too!" Jimmy replied.

"Which of your sisters survived?" Jimmy asked. "Two. Lola and Lily. I didn't want to kill Luna, but she was planning to leave, and she wouldn't take me with her. I refused to kill Lily, since she was a baby. I wish I had killed Lola, but that didn't happen, so that was a life ruining mistake." Lincoln told him. "Listen, when we get out, I want you to be in my gang. You could be my right hand man, and we could put an end to Stan and his little buddies. Then, we could finish off the rest of your family. Besides, I think Lily would be 15, so it will be a good age for her end." Jimmy said to Lincoln. "What do you say?" He asked.

"Sounds like a good plan. We have a lot in common, and we would be great criminals. In 15 years, we will both be old enough to drive, drink and do other things we weren't able to do due to our age." Stan accepted. "Good choice. I would shake your hand, but we are both shackled." Jimmy said.

2 hours later. "Alright ladies, we are here. We will start with ages 9 through 14. " the driver said. "Well, that's us." Lincoln said. Jimmy and Lincoln walked to their cell, that they happened to coincidently be assigned to due to their similar crimes. "Here we are, Link. Welcome to were you will be for 15 years. Just you, and me, in this spot for 15 years." Jimmy said. Lincoln knew he would be bored here, but at least he had someone to talk to.

The next day, Breakfast time. "Jimmy, what are you getting?" Lincoln asked. "Pfft, all these fuckers have is bread. I don't like bread. Just my fucking luck." Jimmy said, pissed off. The two sat down at a chair closest to the door. They started talking when a kid, probably 13 or 15, walked up to them. "Ay, homie, you ain't sittin' in my spot. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He said, raising his voice. "Don't talk to my boy Lincoln like that, Holmes. You watch who the fuck you raisin yo voice at." Jimmy defended Lincoln. "Fuck you, fuck your boyfriend, and fuck your mother, bitch. You a bitch!" The boy said. Jimmy immediately slammed his fist into the side of the boys head, causing him to drop his food tray, and he swung at Jimmy, who blocked it, and head butted him then pushed him, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"BREAK IT UP!" Several guards said, taking the three into solitary. "Well Lincoln, it looks like we're gonna be here for 4 hours, but hey. Least we don't have to go to our classes." Jimmy said. Immediately after, the boy from lunch replied. "Fuck you, you dumb blonde dick sucking faggit piece of shit. Got me in trouble, you ugly ass mother fucker. " "Shut yo bitch ass up, you won't do shit, me and Lincoln will knock you on your ass again." Jimmy said. "Thanks for backing me up, Jimbo. No one else has really backed me up like that before." Lincoln told Jimmy. "It weren't nothing. We like family, homie. We look out for each other. It's what we do." Jimmy told him. This made Lincoln think. His family didn't really look out for him. Or each other. Now he might know what a real family is. Blood related or not.


End file.
